


Horror Movie

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Shameless Smut, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a dark and stormy night in Gotham when Babs invites Jason over to watch a horror movie, a movie that turns out to be more than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movie

The weather report had said this was supposed to be one of the worst storms Gotham City, and perhaps all of the New England coast, had ever endured. Lightning split the sky as it raked its claws of bright blue across the black atmosphere. Its monstrous roar trembled all the way to Gotham’s foundations and the very bones of her citizens. The very air crackled with static.

Inside a particular but unremarkable apartment nestled within Burnside, screams echoed from within the eerie glow of the living room. The screams penetrated the thick darkness that shadowed the rest of the apartment, and brief illuminations from lightning only added to that dark’s sinister presence. Jason Todd felt his knuckles strain as he clutched the couch cushion in his lap.

This movie… was fucking _terrifying._

It was funny in a masochistic kind of way. Jason had long ago convinced himself that nothing shook him anymore. Having returned from the dead himself and sent plenty of people to their own graves to make up for it, he had an extremely strong stomach for all things scary and brutal. Hell, even the All-Caste used his own worst nightmares against him and called it “training”.

The actress on the screen timidly walked forward toward the crouched figure in the corner. “Nicky? Nicky, are you okay?”

“That’s not the kid,” Jason found himself mumbling as if the character could hear him. “What are you doing that’s not the kid you stupid _SWEET MOTHER OF CHRIST!”_

The grotesque creature that was totally not Nicky lashed out with an inhuman snarl and, yup, Jason found himself actually ducking behind the cushion because that was literally the grossest thing he had ever seen. Not the gore, no, the Red Hood had blown off plenty of faces himself in his career. That _thing,_ that thing that was not-Nicky, yeah, that was the gross part.

Dolls. The movie had to be about fucking dolls. With their freakish ball joints and even freakier eyes, eyes that were a little too lifelike for something that should not be alive at all.

He glanced over at his girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, the one who had invited him over. “Come watch this new horror movie with me, Jason,” she had said in that deceptively sweet tone of hers that they both knew he could never _ever_ resist. “Frankie’s out for the night and it’s supposed to storm really bad. It would be really _scary_ if I’m all alone by myself.”

What healthy, red-blooded young man could say _no_ to that?

Babs didn’t seem to be the slightest bit fazed by this movie. She stuffed another handful of extra buttery popcorn into her delicate mouth, a drop of butter peeking from the corner of her lips that he would love to lick away if he wasn’t _freaked out of his mind_ right now. How could she be so _calm!?_

“I gotta say this is kind of disappointing,” she mumbled with her mouth full. “Not nearly as good as some of Shan’s older stuff. His last movie, _Ghost Cage?_ Now that was really scary.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I totally agree. This movie is pretty lame. Dolls? Pfffft!”  

Barbara smirked at him, and tossed a popcorn at his face. “You literally just screamed not ten seconds ago.”

He laughed. “Okay, _that part_ was a little scary. Just that part, though. The rest? Totally lame.”

“Okaaaaay, if you say so. I’m gonna make more popcorn. Want some?”

It took everything in him not to grab her arm and keep her on that couch with him forever. “Yeah, sure, sounds great,” he said, instead pretending that he wasn’t at all bothered being left alone in the dark with the scariest movie he had ever seen. “You, uh, want me to pause the movie?”

“Nah. I’m not nearly as interested as I thought I was going to be. And I can hear it in the kitchen.”

She stood up, the shadows hinting at her curves beneath her baggy t-shirt. If not for her shorts peeking beneath the long hem, it would have looked like she wasn’t wearing any pants. Which would have filled Jason’s head with all kinds of naughty thoughts if he wasn’t struggling to keep from losing his cool in front of his girl. 

Truth be told, he thought for sure the opposite was going to happen. That they would watch this really scary movie on this super spooky night, Babs would get all frightened and cuddle close to him, bask in the security courtesy of his unwavering nerves, and then maybe they would move on to some R-rated action of their own before the credits rolled.

Clearly he had underestimated Barbara’s unshakable tolerance for the horror genre, a mistake he was now paying for with his pride. He continued to watch the movie, forcing himself to look cool whenever Babs came back in. He was the Red Hood, goddammit, he killed more people than this doll-creature-thing would ever hope to before this movie was over, he was not going to be cowed by some B-rated low budget –

A thunderclap directly above the neighborhood slammed into Jason’s brain with the force of a great hammer from a wrathful god, and he couldn’t tell if the sky had split open or his head. Immediately, all light blinked out with a pop as if he had suddenly gone blind.

“Well, damn,” Barbara huffed from the kitchen. “So much for popcorn.”

The movie was off but that did not make Jason feel any better. As he sat there in the dark, his wonderfully sadistic brain conjured up every terrifying scene he had just witnessed for the past hour. It wouldn’t stop imagining that creepy gross doll-creature from peering at him from every corner of the room, its beady white eyes the only light in the dark. He nearly jumped when Babs came back into the living room, veiled by the glow of her flashlight app on her smartphone.

“You okay?”

He laughed. “Why would I not be?”

“Because usually when you laugh, you’re trying to convince me of something that isn’t true. And you’ve been hugging that pillow all evening.”

He tossed the pillow to the floor. “I’m not hugging it now, see?” He smirked. “But if you’re really concerned, maybe _you_ should come give me a hug?”

“And you should help me light some candles,” she shot back, rolling her eyes. “Our phone batteries aren’t going to last forever. And mine’s at fifty-two percent. Come on. We keep them in the pantry.”

The darkness receded only a little bit as tiny golden lights from the candles lit up the living room. Instead of bringing comfort, it felt like a setup for a dark, forbidden ritual. The shadows were darker now, and danced against the walls like writhing, demonic beings.

Babs sat down on the couch next to Jason, stretching her legs out in front of her. Her warmth was comforting at least, keeping the cold shadows from reaching for him.  “Well, this is a bummer,” she remarked. She swept her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck. Was she trying to tease him? Sometimes Jason wasn’t sure. Babs was so serious all the time. Most of their flirting happened when they were bickering, usually whenever he said something that got under her skin. Maybe one day he would be able to tell the difference between her come-hithers and when she was just acting like normal.

“At least it’s kind of romantic, don’t you think?” Babs said softly as she leaned into him.

“Not really, no.”

She straightened back up, staring at him. “You were really freaked out by that movie, weren’t you?”

He supposed he couldn’t hide it from her for much longer. “I’m sure you’ve figured out already that ‘freaked out’ is a bit of an understatement.”

“But you liked _Ghost Cage_. You even laughed at a few scenes.”

“That movie didn’t have creepy icky dolls in it. I dunno, once inanimate objects become the villain that’s where things get too weird for me. I’m probably gonna have nightmares for a week now. Thanks, Barbie.”

She simply answered with a sweet smile, the one he liked the most because it meant that she was up to no good in that cute, brilliant brain of hers and his heart beat a little faster. She had quite the inclination for trouble, despite being the daughter of a cop and the one on the Batteam with the most upstanding morals. She was looking at him with those mischievous green eyes and pouty pink lips, and he couldn’t resist any longer. This _had_ to be one of her come-hithers; had to be.

He kissed her before he could scare himself out of it, his mouth seeking hers somewhat nervously as he tasted a tantalizing mix of strawberry lipgloss and popcorn. She sighed softly against his lips, flicking her tongue against his own, teasing and inviting, daring him to follow her to whatever place of bliss she planned on leading him. As if on their own accord, his arms slipped around her to pull her closer to him.

_CRASH!!_

They both jumped. The storm wasn’t about to let either of them have a moment’s peace. Jason thought his heart was going to ram right out of his chest and go running across the room. Barbara giggled and he couldn’t help laughing with her, even if his laugh was more uneasy than amused. “You know, I won’t lie,” Barbara began, running her fingers lightly down his stomach, “I do feel a little bad for showing you that movie. I didn’t think it would scare you so much.”

He snorted. “I was _not_ scared.”

She arched her eyebrow.

“Not _that_ scared,” he corrected.

Thunder rumbled again, shaking the windows in their very panes. The candles' flames wobbled violently on their wicks, sending tiny ripples of smoke into the heavy air. Jason tried his damnest not to imagine that doll-creature lurking around just behind the couch.

His heart was still racing when Barbara pressed her mouth to his, pushing him against the couch, forcing him to forget about that damn movie. He groaned as her kiss grew in ferocity, his hands grasping at her back as he attempted to match her eagerness. “Damn, Barbie,” he gasped when they parted for air. The sound of their quickening breath in the dark was so erotic, making him forget everything else but this moment. “I thought I was the one who was gonna be all handsy tonight.”

Barbara frowned slightly. “I am human, you know, I get horny, too, sometimes. And like I said, that movie really bored me.” She kissed him again like she couldn’t get enough, and her slender fingers traced teasing circles just above his belt, sending tiny bolts of lightning up his stomach. “Like really, _really_ bored me,” she whispered in his ear, her hot breath raising the tiny hairs on his skin. Her fingers drifted lower to brush against the obvious bulge in his pants.

Damn, he wished that movie had bored him, too, instead of – _oh_ , but her moving her palm like that against his crotch, yeah, that definitely kept him from thinking about it too much.

The storm lashed on, but Jason no longer cared as he trailed wet kisses down Barbara’s neck, sucking lightly on her creamy skin. One of his hands drifted from her back to cup a supple breast in his palm, kneading the mound in time to his hips grinding against her touch. Then a moment later, she pushed his hand away and climbed onto his lap, and he got a pleasant eyeful when she pulled her shirt off. Her perky breasts pushed temptingly against her lacy purple bra. Goddamn, purple was such good color on her.

She began rocking against him, using her hips this time, running her hands through her crimson hair and looking like she was really enjoying herself. Jason’s hands cupped her ass to guide her along her dance, completely mesmerized by the seductive sway of her body as she moved like the candlelight.

The roomful of candles now reminded him of the night they first met what felt like entire lifetimes ago. Only instead of treating him coldy, she now embraced him. His thirteen-year-old self could only imagine in his wildest, most embarrassing dreams that he would be with Babs like this one day.  

Barbara blushed a little as if his intense staring made her self-conscious all of a sudden, and then she leaned forward to capture his mouth again. Maybe it was thunder growling again, or maybe it was him, but a deep sound rumbled all the same as he nipped her lips greedily and one of his hands skillfully flicked her bra strap apart. He shivered as his palm ran down the smooth skin of her naked back, trailing along the gentle curve of her spine.

“Jason!” she gasped, a surprised sound that caught him off guard.  

He pulled his hand back, feeling a little guilty for his thoughtlessness. “Sorry.” _Way to go, Todd. Fucking moron._

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I just haven’t… I haven’t felt chills like that since…” She took a breath, licking her lip. “…it felt amazing. _You_ make me feel amazing.”

“Oh, I plan on making you feel more than just amazing.” He convinced himself his voice didn’t crack due to his throat aching with an unnamed emotion. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he was with her, that she _let_ him be with her.

Between all the kissing and the touching, they somehow managed to strip their pants off and fall over on the couch at the same. Babs straddled his hips again, continuing where she had left off, and Jason was delighted how wet her panties were as she rubbed against his aching cock. He cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing her ruby nipples with his fingers. She cooed softly, her eyes closed, her face a look of rapture that caused droplets of precum to stain his underwear. She paused long enough to lower her soaked panties, her inner thighs slick with her desire. Her willowy hand wrapped around his cock as she delicately pulled it from his underwear and placed the tip against her clit. For a moment, she pleasured herself by rubbing his head along her damp slit, teasing them both by not letting him inside just yet.

“Dammit, Barbie,” Jason snarled in frustration.

She sighed with that mischievous smile he adored so much. “Boys. Always so impatient.”

Very, _very_ few things in this world could compare to the absolute warmth and bliss felt than when she finally let him inside her. His hands wrapped around her to grasp her ass, his hips bucking up against hers, burying himself in her hot pussy again and again, matching the rhythm she set as she bounced on his dick.

She had told him, the first time they had been together, that she took birth control. “Helps a lot when I have to patrol during my monthly,” she had explained. “Cramps and all that.”

He groaned heavily her slick folds rubbed against his bare shaft, each thrust wrapping her tighter and tighter around him. He wanted to go faster, to really pound into her, but he was at the mercy of her wonderful yet agonizingly slow pace. Lightning flashed in the room, and for a moment it seemed to envelope her body, fierce and powerful, as if she were a goddess of the storm to whom he owed devotion with his very body and soul.

“Barbara… Barb, I – !”

Jason could barely catch enough air to form words. The coil in the pit of his stomach was pushing against his body, trying to force its way out. “So close,” he panted. He didn’t want to come yet, however. He promised Babs that he would make her feel amazing and he was determined to do so. Fuck, but with her hair and skin and eyes and just every little thing about her made it so goddamn difficult for him to hold back.

He shifted his hips and her gasp brought a smirk to his face. That must be the spot, the exact position and angle that would bring her ultimate pleasure. And judging by the way her groans became more frequent and more excited, he had guessed correctly. “Jason… Jason…”

The way she said his name was the best. Out of all the naughty things they did together, it did not compare to the way she said his name like they belonged to each other. Her pussy really clamped down on him now, and Jason was certain he would not be able to hang on for much longer. Each sharp thrust nearly tipped him over the edge, and it took more and more willpower than he had to bring himself back from falling over completely.

_“Ooooh!”_

Her body shuddered as she came, as she threw her head back, her hair showering around her, her breasts heaving as droplets of sweat ran between them. The crashing thunder could not drown out his name tearing out of her in an erotic cry. He stiffened as he finally flung himself over the edge, then grabbed her and held her as close to him as possible as wave after wave of ecstasy rocked his body, the heat of his cum spilling up deep inside her. His mind blanked out completely as dark heat consumed him, and nothing existed but Barbara and how she made him feel.  

They lay there for a long moment, holding each other, breathing hard and kissing softly, their lips planting sweet little nips of affection. The storm howled on and neither of them cared, as their fingers caressed and explored each other’s bodies.

The power flickered back on like an uninvited guest waltzing in with a complete disregard for privacy. “We could just stay on this couch for the rest of the night,” Jason mumbled lazily into Barbara’s wavy hair. She smelled like strawberries and sex.

“And have Frankie walk in tomorrow morning and see my naked tush?” She snorted, pushing off him and grabbed her shirt off the floor. “Come on, get your lazy cute butt in gear and help me clean up.”

He sat up, slowly stretching his languid muscles, maybe or maybe not giving a bit of a show in the process, perhaps entice her back to him. “Why? We’re just gonna mess out of everything again,” he said with lazy yawn. Then his pants were suddenly thrown in his face.

“Don’t get too carried away,” Babs snapped as she went into the bathroom. “I’m not the only one who lives here, remember?”

With a small chuckle, Jason put his pants back on as commanded.

The power popped back out, as if it had changed its mind. From the bathroom came the most colorful expletive that even made Jason cringe. He had no idea Barbara Gordon was capable of such _language._ Then came the sound of pounding feet and she catapulted herself right over the couch and into his arms.

Mmm… and she was still naked.

“You okay?” Jason asked, trying so hard not to laugh at her.

“I… uh… that mirror scene…” Barbara mumbled, her voice muffled due to having buried her face in his chest.

“Ohoho, so that movie scared you, too!”

“Only that _one_ scene!” she protested but it was all coming clear to him now and it was way too funny for him to control his sniggers as they grew and threatened to explode.

“You little fox, you were _pretending_ you thought the movie was lame, weren’t you!” Jason burst out laughing now. A full-blown laugh involving his belly and everything. He could feel Barbara’s skin warming with embarrassment but he just couldn’t stop himself.

“It- it’s not funny!” Barbara exclaimed, her face almost purple. “It… I mean… _gah_ you’re such a _jerk_ , Jason Todd!”

Her protests only fueled his guffawing. It never ceased to amaze him how alike they really were. And that was what _really_ made it funny.    

    


End file.
